1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording apparatus which adds information approving copying, in other words, information regulating copying to any data objected to be recorded for recording to a recording medium, and which is preferably used for video data recording having, for example, visual data and audio data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent development of recording techniques, a variety of recording apparatus which is compact but capable of recording a large amount of data and recording medium for actually recording data are being developed.
For example, AV data (audio/visual data), such as TV programs and movies, is mainly recorded to video tapes, compact disks (CD) and digital video disks (DVD), etc. While, game software and the like are often recorded in CDs and floppy disks (FD) although it includes AV data in the same way.
Also, program data to carrying out a desired processing including processing to output AV data and text data, etc. and a variety of data subjected to the processing are mainly recorded in FDs, hard magnetic disks (HD), CDs, magneto-optical disks (MO) and DVDs, etc. because of being processed by computers, etc. Recording media, such as memory cards and IC cards which uses a semiconductor memory as a recording medium, is being developed. As a matter of course, the relationships of the recording data and the recording medium are examples and any medium is capable of recording any data.
As an apparatus for recording desired data in a variety of modes and forms to a variety of media, a video camcorder and video tape recorder (VTR), magnetic disk apparatus are used, for example, in the case of AV data.
The fact that the data can be easily copied can be raised as one of the environmental characteristics of being able to record such a variety of data to a variety of apparatuses by using a variety of data recording apparatus. On the other hand, there is a disadvantage which leads to make copies ignoring copyrights easier of works like AV data, game software, program software and other various data. Especially, when recording data in a digital mode, the data can be copied without deterioration of data at all, as a result, a large number of publications infringing copyrights can be widely spread.
There is a recording format which regulates information on a permission and restriction of copying in formats for recording. However, the fact is that only traders concerned who release such publication (in such a specific format) as their products for sale and some others regulate copying by using such information. Further, it is only by adding such information concerning permission of copying in the recording data by using an apparatus exclusive for producing memory media as products. In other words, in the existing data recording apparatus, such as above video camcorder, a VTR, a magnetic disk apparatus, there have been no such apparatuses capable of recording data in a desired format as taking account of the state of permission and restrictions on copying.
Accordingly, it has been substantially unable, for example, for authors of the publication to record the data of their produced publication to a recording medium in a format of regulating copying by themselves.